Dai Gyakuten Kenji - The Great Turabout Prosecutor
by Author of Mystery
Summary: From the Empire of Japan to the Great British Empire; a young English boy who has lived his entire life in Japan and the friend of Ryūnosuke Naruhodō and Kazuma Asōgi. Follow Alexander von Karma, a prosecutor-in-training as he learns what it means to find the truth above all else.


**_Disclaimer: I don't own Ace Attorney or Dai Gyakuten Saiban. Only my OC, the series belongs to Shu Takumi and Capcom Inc._**

**AN! – When you see that Alexander is saying "objection!" or any other special speech bubble, for reference think of Edgeworth's Japanese voice from PW:AA - DD and SOJ.**

* * *

**Dai Gyakuten Saiban - Loyal to the Truth**

**_For nearly 200 years the land of Japan had been closed off to the outside world until only a few decades ago the West opens the ports of Japan and soon "change", and "reform" came to this small, eastern country._**

**_In those decades Japan itself has changed itself to capture the feeling of Western culture, under a guise of enlightenment. Residents of the capital in Tokyo are the ones who have been swallowed by this most of all._**

**_Those who came to this small island took the risk of making not only a great profit for themselves but for some to make a new life and explore this new world never seen to others._**

**_*BANG!*_**

**_And now… The curtain rises over a new story of this certain era._**

* * *

**Episode 1 – Part 1 **

**The Adventure of the Great Departure**

**22 November, 8:43 A.M.**

**Supreme Court – Prosecutor Lobby Five **

_("Never once did I think that I would be here in the Supreme Court of Japan. Mind you I'm not the one in trouble here, that would be my friend…")_

"Ah, young man over here." An aged voice called out to the young man.

He turned to see an aged man in a yellow and white haori jacket and kimono holding a folding fan in his right hand as he stood patiently in the lobby.

"So, you are the law student that will be taking part in the exchange program correct? I am Taketsuchi Auchi and I will be watching you from the bench in this case making my evaluation." Taketsuchi informed the young man.

"Yes sir." Was his reply.

_(My name is Alexander von Karma. I'm a second-year student at Imperial Yūmei University in the Empire of Japan. I'm actually the one who will be prosecuting this case but there's one part that makes this rather hard…)_

_(The defendant is an old, childhood friend of mine and his defense is also a friend as well.)_

_(Besides you're probably wondering. Why my name isn't Japanese in the slightest is because well…I'm only half-Japanese from my mother's side as my father is an English merchant who decided to settle down here in Japan after meeting my mother.) _

_(Three days ago, a horrible incident occurred at a restaurant called La Quantos. There Doctor John H. Watson, a visiting English professor was shot and killed, and the defendant is an old friend of mine, Ryūnosuke Naruhodō.)_

In contrast to Prosecutor Auchi's attire, Alexander was wearing dark suit, and matching black vest. A white dress shirt with a navy-blue tie around his neck. Alexander also carried a small chain with a pocket watch attached to it. Also on his forearm was an armband with the symbol of a prosecutor's badge on it.

"Remember young man, this case is quite delicate as the case involves a British citizen who happened to be a visiting professor from the Great British Empire. This case must come to a swift conclusion if we are to save face with our new ally." Taketsuchi informed Alexander.

"I understand sir. This is a rather interesting case I also happen to know the defendant personally as he's a fellow student as is his defense attorney for the trial." Alexander said.

"Bah! Just some hick student and another hick student playing the part of an attorney. This case is as open and shut as this fan. I assure you your "friend" is guilty as charged!" Taketsuchi seemed adamant.

"Ah, so this is where you were, pardon me?" A new voice entered the lobby. This time it was another man with black hair with a streak of gray overtop and young girl by his side wearing a pink kimono and brown boots.

"Ah, Professor Mikotoba and Haori, why are you both here?" Alexander inquired.

"Just who are you? The trial is about to start, and you interrupt…" Taketsuchi tried to speak only to be interrupted.

"My apologies, but the judge was looking for you Alexander, he's waiting in his chambers, he wants to speak to you quickly as well as with today's defense attorney." Professor Yūjin informed his young student.

"He is, I didn't know that." Alexander replied in slight surprise.

"Well this trial is quite special and you two were appointed on short notice, so he wants to make sure of some things before we start the trial." Professor Yūjin explained

_("This man is Professor Yūjin Mikotoba, my forensic science instructor at university and one of his students Haori Murasame who is in training as a forensic assistant we both have the same class together. The professor taught me everything I know so I hope I don't disappoint him today.)_

"Remember Alex, its not about winning a case that matters, it's about finding the truth among a sea of contradictions, never forget that." Yūjin reminded his student.

"Yes sir!" Alexander replied. "Please follow me, I shall take you to the judge's chambers now." Haori said as she let off a small bow.

After a small meeting with the judge in his chambers Alexander headed back to the lobby where he heard the announcement by the bailiff.

"Prosecutors! The court will be in session in five minutes! Please head inside!" One of the guards announced.

"Now then let us be off and enter the courtroom now." Auchi said as Alexander simply gave a nod and the two walked inside.

* * *

**22 November, 9:00 A.M.**

**Supreme Court – Courtroom Two**

"So this is a courtroom in the Supreme Court. It's much more ornate than I thought." Alexander said in amazement of the courtroom design.

Alexander looked around as he and Auchi took their place at the prosecutor's bench. They looked over and saw the two at the defenses' bench.

"Alex? So you're the prosecutor the judge was saying about?" A young man spoke. He was wearing a black student coat with a red headband carrying a katana on his hip.

_("This is Kazuma Asōgi, one of my childhood friends and fellow student at university. After he heard about Ryūnosuke's situation he immediately took up his friend's defense.)_

"A-Alex-san?! You're the prosecutor for this case?" Another young man inquired as he lightly slapped the defense bench.

"Yes, Ryūnosuke that is the case. I was appointed this task and I shall see it to its rightful conclusion." Alexander finished with a bow.

_("This young man is another of my childhood friends, Ryūnosuke Naruhodō. We've known each other for quite a while and attend the same university. But right now he's a defendant in today's trial as he is accused of murdering Doctor Watson.)_

"The gallery is full of officials, why aren't there people here?" Alex inquired.

"That's because this trial is being held in absolute secrecy from the public." Taketsuchi answered.

"Secret, why?" Alexander asked again. "Because of the nature of this case, only officials from Japan's legal system and government are here to watch the proceedings and how they unfold today." Auchi answered.

"I see I understand now." Alexander finished off.

A rack of a gavel was heard as the judge pronounced himself, "Now then, court is now in session for the trial of Ryūnosuke Naruhodō."

"The prosecution is ready, Your Honor." Alexander replied with a slight bow.

"As is the defense." Asōgi replied in kind.

"Before we proceed, there are two things I need to confirm. Last night, I received urgent requests for changes of attorney from both defense and prosecution." The Judge replayed to both sides.

"Yes, Your Honor. It was I who submitted that request." Kazuma spoke up. The Judge nodded in acknowledgement.

"As for you prosecution?" The Judge inquired once more. "I was informed of the notice the day before from a member of the Prosecutor's Office that I was the one who would take over Prosecutor Auchi's place."

"Normally requests like these are made two days in advance, so I ask the defense this." The judge began, "Who is to stand as the defense for the accused in today's trial?"

_("Naturally I would think it would be Asōgi since he was the one who made the request…)_, Alexander thought to himself.

**SIR!**

An out-of-place yell suddenly echoed as Alexander looked across to see Naruhodō with his hand held high in the air, his eyes still shifting all over the place.

"W-What was that out-of-lace yell all of a sudden?!" The Judge said in shock from the loudness of the scream.

"Th… The… The one who will be defending the accused is… m-me. Ryūnosuke Naruhodō, sir!" The nervous young man answered a clear stutter in his voice.

"Wha-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" The Judge once again jerked back in surprise.

"What do you think you're doing, Naruhodō?!" Kazuma objected.

"Professor Mikotoba told me everything." Ryūnosuke answered. "Come again?" Kazuma asked.

"If… If I'm declared guilty… then your chance to study abroad will be suspended." Ryūnosuke answered again.

"I'm disappointed. You're saying you don't trust me. You think that, if I was your attorney, we would lose this trial." Kazuma replied disappointed.

"N-No! Absolutely not. But…". Naruhodō began to reply, "If there's even a chance that you'd… because of me…".

"… I knew it. I knew you'd pull something like this. That's why I kept my mouth shut. Damn it, Professor Mikotoba. That was completely unnecessary." Kazuma finished, his stern look hiding his annoyance.

The judge racked his gavel once more and continued, "The Court acknowledges that the accused will defend himself in today's proceedings."

"Oh ho ho… I see. By renouncing his attorney, the accused is admitting to his own crime." Taketsuchi smugly replied.

"…" Alexander remained silent as he listened to his 'superior'.

**_OBJECTION!_**

Kazuma replied, "Do not misunderstand. The one who is most sure of his innocence is the simply the defendant himself. That is all. Isn't that right, defendant?!"

Ryūnosuke not sure what to say then blurts out, "Y-Yeah! T-That's right!"

_("But if I'm being honest… This defendant is drawing a total blank on what to do next."), _Ryūnosuke thought to himself as he seemed to be sweating bullets.

Alexander thought at the same time, _("I understand what Ryūnosuke's trying to do and if Professor Mikotoba asked to do this, I'm sure it was with the best of intentions and I'm sure Kazuma knows it.)_

"Hmph." Auchi gave a small grunt. "How dare mere students bother the great Supreme Court with such a trite case."

Auchi then began to fan himself as he continued, "Surely I'm not the only one who is outraged by such an arrangement."

_("Ugh, to think I'm stuck with this man as my observer and his supposed to be a 'veteran' prosecutor. Just my luck…")_ Alexander complained in his thoughts.

With a rack of the gavel the Judge continued, "As you gentlemen know, this is the grand bench of the Supreme Court. As such, we demand a trial befitting this courtroom, the pinnacle of our legal system. Defendant."

"Y-Yes, Your Honor?" Naruhodō asked.

"I will now ask you a few simple questions. To gauge your understanding of the case." The Judge replied.

"Essentially he has some doubts about if you can actually defend yourself." Kazuma answered.

_("The joke's on him, because the person with the most doubt is none other than myself…"),_ Ryūnosuke thought to himself.

"Now then, tell me. Who is the victim of this case?" The Judge asked.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes, Your Honor" Ryūnosuke stuttered out. "The victim is… Doctor John H. Watson, Your Honor."

"Heh, Heh, Heh… Of course you at least could remember the name of your professor." Auchi replied with snark.

"Three years ago, he was invited to Imperial Yūmei University. He was considered one of the Great British Empire's greatest medical doctors." Kazuma explained.

"Yes and this is why we have such a debacle on our hands right now." The Judge reminded. "The British Empire… A country in which the Empire of Japan wishes to maintain strong diplomatic relations. Recently, after lengthy negotiations, our two empires signed a new treaty."

"Yes, if I remember it was called the Anglo-Japanese Treaty of Commerce and Navigation… Everyone knows about it." Kazuma answered.

"Hah! You knew that, and yet you still took the life of a Briton! What's more, you're students at Imperial Yūmei University yourselves. To murder your own professor of an institution of learning. Have you no shame?!" Auchi said accusingly.

"…" Alexander continued his silence.

"Ggghh… _("But I didn't do it!)"_ Ryūnosuke grunted in discomfort.

"Due to the grave nature of this incident, we have drawn the attention of the British Empire. They have requested that the Supreme Court pass swift judgement in today's trial." The Judge further explained.

_("Seems to me the Japanese government is merely abiding by the whims of Great Britain due to its overwhelming strength. Unfortunate as it sounds we have no choice.")_ Alexander though as he mulled the Judge's explanation.

Alexander brought a finger to his chin as he thought to himself more, _("I know I have my duty, but I know for a fact that Naruhodō would never commit murder. But I must first do my duty, and then, only then can the truth be made to bear.")_

"Now then lets us move on to the next question. What is the victim's cause of death?" The judge asked.

"U-U-Umm. A-According to this thing, it was blood loss from a gunshot wound, Your Honor!" Ryūnosuke answered as he shuffled through some of the file.

"At least call it by its proper name! That "thing" is a postmortem report!" Auchi ridiculed the defense.

"A-Ah Yes! The postmortem report!" Ryūnosuke quickly answered.

"If I remember correctly in the British Empire, a coroner performs an autopsy. But police surgeons here can only conduct postmortem examinations." Alexander explained.

"According to this photograph and the report, the black markings as seen in this Crime Scene photo clearly shows gunpowder burns. Which would indicate the weapon was fired from up-close. To only a few inches at most." Alexander explained with no stutter.

"Very well. The Court accepts this modern investigation tool as evidence." The Judge ordered.

**_Photograph of the Victim has been filed in the Court Record_**

**_Photograph of the Victim – A crime scene photo of the victim slumped in his chair. The gunshot wound can be clearly seen along with part of the crime scene._**

_("I've actually seen some of these as my father recently bought a camera himself.")_ Alexander thought as he pondered over the details of the photo.

"Very well. You have more than proven yourself to the court's satisfaction. The questioning is over. Now let us proceed properly with the trial." The Judge finished.

Alexander left off a small bow to the judge and then began to speak, "Very well, Your Honor. At this time the Prosecution would like to introduce its first witness to the stand. "

_("Huh… I'm jealous of Alex-san, He seems so calm and collected, unlike me right now.")_ Ryūnosuke thought to himself as he watched his friend calmly manage himself.

As the court quieted the first witness was escorted out to the witness stand. He wore a waiter's white apron, black vest and white work shirt and was carrying a white towel over his arm. He looked rather pale, but rather calm and collected.

"Witness, please give us your name and occupation." Alexander inquired.

"Certainly. My name is Satoru Hosonaga. I am a waiter at La Quantos, a restaurant serving Western cuisine." Hosonaga explained. He then gave off a light cough and then a small trickle of blood came from his mouth.

"!... Witness are you alright?" Alexander inquired with a small bit of worry. "Oh this, its quite alright its rather normal." Hosonaga replied he then causally wiped it away and gave a small smile.

Alexander could only rest his head on the palm of his hand as he shook his head in disbelief, ("I don't think coughing up blood is what others call 'normal')"

"As I was saying… recently the southeastern corner of capital was opened to foreign businesses. Now it serves a hotspot for both Westerners and Japanese who are looking for Western products and culture." Alexander explained.

"The crime occurred over three days ago in that same area, at a restaurant called La Quantos." Alex continued.

"Witness, tell us everything that occurred the day of the crime." The Judge ordered. Hosonaga bowed and replied, "As you wish."

"Try not to interrupt our witness's testimony, amateur attorney. I'm…" Auchi didn't finish as Alexander interrupted.

"Now then witness please explain everything for the Court." He said.

Hosonaga then began to explain the events of that day in detail, "It was just after 2:00 PM that day. We normally have few patrons at that hour. After the lunch rush, only three groups of customers remained. I was in the kitchen, putting away the dishes when suddenly…"

_BANG!_

"A gunshot rang out from the dining area. When I ran out in a panic, I saw it. I saw the British gentleman, the victim, slumped over in his chair. Standing next to him was the defendant holding a pistol." Hosonaga continued to explain.

**_SIR!_**

"Wait… Please, wait a second. Yes, I picked up the gun when I noticed it on the ground. But… But I swear I didn't fire it!" Ryūnosuke pleaded.

**_OBJECTION!_**

"Ryūnosuke I know that you believe in your own innocence, but until you can prove it with evidence, such pleas as moot." Alexander replied in kind as he slammed his left hand on the bench.

"B-But I…!" Ryūnosuke continued to try but to no avail. "The next time you interrupt, be prepared to suffer a penalty.

"Witness, I would like to confirm something for the Court. You saw the accused standing next to the victim with a pistol in hand, correct?" Alexander inquired of the waiter.

"Certainly. That is correct." Hosonaga replied. "So besides the accused, no one else was near the victim?" Alexander continued to inquire.

"Certainly not. Apart from the deceased and the defendant, no one else was present." Hosonaga agreed.

"Wait?" Ryūnosuke suddenly said. _("Wait. What did he just say? No one else was present near the victim?")_

"Is something wrong Naruhodō?" Kazuma asked his friend.

"When I walked over to introduce myself to Doctor Watson… There was a woman sitting I the chair across from him!" Ryūnosuke suddenly remembered.

"What?!" Kazuma said surprised. "There's no way the waiter missed that!" Naruhodō replied.

**_SIR!_**

"Give me just a moment to defend myself! Doctor Watson wasn't sitting alone at the time! I'm certain… there was a woman dining with him!"

**_OBJECTION!_**

"My, my. What a troublemaker. This attorney will stop at nothing to interfere with the trial. He's a little more than a fraud. I'm not even sure we can reasonably call the accused an attorney." Auchi smugly replied.

"Witness. Are you sure you memory isn't flawed?" Kazuma picked up the question for Naruhodō sake.

"… I certainly am. The British gentleman came to the restaurant by himself that day." Hosonaga replied confidently as he shifted his glasses.

"B-But that's impossible!" Naruhodō still panicked as his cold sweats came back.

"I made sure to sketch the seating arrangement of our patrons on this right here. I implore you to check for yourself." Hosonaga continued as he handed over a small card with a sketch of the scene.

"Hmm… This appears to be a sketch of the crime scene." The judge said as he examined the card for himself.

"Since it was an emergency situation, I resorted to using the back of my business card. As you can see, this shows that the victim was alone at the time in question." Hosonaga continued

"You've gone above and beyond the call of duty. Truly, you are an admirable young waiter." The judge praised the man.

"I request that you present that sketch to the Court as evidence for the trial." The judge ordered.

"O-Oh well, uh…" Hosonaga suddenly went into a quick sweat at the order. "Is something wrong? Go on, hand it over!" The judge ordered again.

"Ah… C-Certainly. As you wish." Hosonaga finally relented and handed over the card.

_("What was that? He was all calm before but now he's in a sweat over a business card? I should check it later when I have the chance.")_ Alexander thought to himself.

**_Business card has been filed in the Court Record._**

**_Business Card – This card has a sketch of the seating arrangement of the crime scene and shows the victim was the only one sitting at the table. The witness hesitantly gave this up._**

"And so Your Honor, ends the summary of the events of that occurred that day" Alexander bowed in respect as he finished.

"When the gunshot rang out from the dining room…The only person near the victim was the accused. Why, I say we'll be wrapping up this trial early today." The judge began to explain.

"Defendant, Ryūnosuke Naruhodō!" The judge announced. "Y-Yes, Your Honor!?" The young man replied.

"If you plead guilty now, the court is willing to recognize your plea as a mitigating factor." The judge explained.

"Wat he means is that your expected punishment may be reduced from its original punishment. Remember, this witness is only here to give a summary of the incident. But if wish for this trial to be prolonged…" Kazuma began explaining until Auchi spoke up.

"Then the prosecution will gladly summon decisive witnesses to the stand." Auchi answered.

Kazuma then slammed his fist on the defense bench, "The defense will continue to fight for an innocent verdict until the very end. The prosecution needs to stop stalling for time and move on with the trial. Go ahead. Call these decisive witnesses to the stand!"

Kazuma finished as he pointed across the courtroom his left arm extended pointing at the prosecution.

The judge racked his gavel, "Very well. Prosecutor Von Karma, continue as you were."

"At once Your Honor. Please summon the witnesses at once." Alexander relayed the bailiff left once more to fetch the witnesses.

"Now bailiff! Baring in the prosecution's witnesses." The Judge ordered.

**_("This is it! The preliminary is over, and the real fight begins. The case of who killed Doctor Watson, was it truly Naruhodō or just maybe…?)_** Alexander thought to himself as he prepared himself for his first cross-examination

**Court Record**

\- **Prosecutor Band - This armband shows my current status as a prosecutor. Although I don't know if I deserve it... **

**\- University Badge - These pins show my status as a student of Imperial ****Yūmei University, Although I mostly keep them in my pocket.**

**\- Postmortem Report - died after 2:00 PM. Was shot in the chest and bled to death. Bullet did not pass through his body.**

**\- **Photograph of the Victim – A crime scene photo of the victim slumped in his chair. The gunshot wound can be clearly seen along with part of the crime scene.

**_\- _****Business Card – This card has a sketch of the seating arrangement of the crime scene and shows the victim was the only one sitting at the table. The witness hesitantly gave this up.**

* * *

**AN#1 – Here's the first chapter and first part of my Dai Gyakuten Saiban story, ****_Loyal to the Truth_****. Follow the journey of a young prosecutor as he finds he's destiny in a court of law and finds himself wrapped in a series of cases that are strangely tied together in the smallest of ways.**

**AN#2 – As always guys I wouldn't be here without you! Remember to Favorite, Follow and Review! :)**


End file.
